phericiolefandomcom-20200214-history
Heather (Aura)
Description Heather is a defensive aura. When activated, a certain body part of the user will become black. If the user chooses the Guardian road, the user's body part will turn grey instead of black. History Heather was once an aura used by a group of Dark type to protect someone. As nocturnal creatures, they act when everyone was sleeping. There had been several records of the aura user using hypnotic power to hypnotize bad Pokemon into fighting the user. However, the said bad Pokemon was actually compatible with Heather. After a few months or probably years, the bad Pokemon started to learn using the aura. Over years, the aura had been misused for bad deeds. The good Dark Pokemon tried to find and remastered the Aura so it would become something different with the one the bad Pokemon used. Thus, creating a branch... Guardian's Blood and Knight's Blood. The aura kept spreading, without proper explanation of how it spread. Move(s) and Ability(s) Note: Only 2 active Buffs (3 if you take Guardian's Blood). Using another Buff will erase the latest Buff (for example, if you use Dual Strike first and then another Buff, then Dual Strike will be the first to be erased). Moves * Level 1: Hypnotic Growl The user growls to attract enemy's attention. The target will be under Taunt status and will keep attacking the user if possible for 3 turns. 2 turns cool-down. This move doesn't affect Pokemon with Soundproof Ability. * Level 3: Dual Strike (Buff) The user increases its attack capability. Reducing move's power by 40% but enable the move used to hit two targets. The effect lasts 4 turns. 2 turns cool-down. * Level 6: Counter Attack (Buff) The user increases their reflex. Gaining 20% chance to counter attack Physical attack with the weakest Physical attack known by the user. The effect lasts 4 turns. 2 turns cool-down. * Level 6: Skill Stretch Increasing the effect of every moves on effect by 2 turns. 4 turns cool-down. * Level 12: Bull's Eye (Buff) The user puts its experience on defending into use to find enemy's weakness. Gain 20% chance to break Protection using any move. If the user successfully break a Protection, the move will deal 50% more damage. The effect lasts 4 turns. 2 turns cool-down. * Level 12: Purge Clear any status modifier and status effect of the user. After using this moves, the user won't be able to use any Aura Moves for 5 turns. * Level 15: Hypnotic Roar The user roars to attract enemies's attention. The enemies will be under Taunt status and will keep attacking the user if possible for 3 turns. 4 turns cool-down. Must choose Knight's Blood. This move doesn't affect Pokemon with Soundproof Ability. * Level 15: Swiftness (Buff) The user become swifter, reducing Aura's Moves cool-down by 1 turn. The effect lasts 4 turns. 2 turns cool-down. Must choose Guardian's Blood. * Level 20: Vampire's Groan Drain 30% of enemies's remaining HP. Only work for those hypnotized to attack the user. Won't work on enemy with less than 20% HP or if the user's HP is higher than 85%. 6 turns cool-down. Must choose Knight's Blood. * Level 20: Joint's Lock The user hypnotize the enemy into thinking that their Joint is locked. Greatly reducing their offensive capability. Reducing Attack and Special Attack by 50%. The effect lasts 3 turns. 2 turns cool-down. Must choose Guardian's Blood. Abilities * Level 1: Defender's Blood The user skillfully defends themselves from attacks. 10% chance of nullifying enemy's attack. * Level 10: Knight's Blood The user expertly defends themselves from attacks. 35% chance of nullifying enemy's attack. Automatically hypnotize an enemy attacked by the user. Can't learn Guardian's Blood if Knight's Blood is chosen. * Level 10: Guardian's Blood The user courageously take any attack. 20% chance of nullifying enemy's attack. Increase allies's Defense and Special Defense by 25%. Can't learn Knight's Blood if Guardian's Blood is chosen. Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura